


The Gold Motel: Asylum

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: The Gold Motel [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle AU inspired by the movie "Psycho" -After removing Malcolm Gold’s remains from the cellar floor, Belle has her first visit with Norman and Robert at the mental hospital. Robert and Norman meet three headstrong ladies, with their eyes on making friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Motel: Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever, but I’m very content with the outcome. The story is falling into place the way I’ve seen it happening and I hope I can keep it on the right path. I’m so happy I was able to put a bit of humor into this chapter. This story can be so dark and it needs to lighten up every now and then. There’s lots of relief from previous angst and a clear path to Norman, Robert and Belle’s future. There are still heavy times ahead, but I see a happy ending for them all. Please enjoy and happy reading.

Belle Gold wears a pair of old work gloves she found out in Norman's shed, and grips a heavy shovel with both hands. She's been down in the cellar for over an hour, wrecking the entire ground floor.

She drives the shovel into the hard earth, she uncovered from the crumpling stone floor. Sweat drips down her brow as it's done every moment since taking on this grim project. The removal of Malcolm Gold’s remains.

It's been almost a week since Norman checked himself into the mental hospital. Every day of that week Belle has been hacking away at the cellar floor of the manor. She isn’t sure of the location of the reminds. Robert was exceedingly emotional during his confession. He wasn't specific about the exact site where the body lies. But this isn't going to stop Belle from completing the task. She’ll dig very day of Norman's hospitalization until she finds the remains. Desperate to rid the house of her husband's abuser once and for all.

Belle works on all the digging at night, while Baelee sleeps in her room. Spending all the day taking care of her daughter and also the upkeep of the motel. Life is grueling since her husband’s been gone. But Belle is determined to make it through this difficult time. And free the house of it's gruesome secret.

From the speaker of the baby monitor resting on an old broken table, Baelee's cry fills the hot musty cellar.

Belle pulls out another shovel full of dirt and an object catches her eye. She tosses the dirt on top of the large pile in the middle of the floor and observes her findings with haste. An old rotting leather boot.  

She drops the boot and stumbles back against the cellar wall, heart hammering in her chest. The air in her lungs feels as though it's being vacuumed out of her. Her stomach is constricting, head is light, room is spinning.

Deep down inside, even after digging for a week, Belle was in full denial that she would ever find anything. Though she knew Robert told the truth about the body, she still tried to force herself not to believe it. But there it lies, the truth, staring her dead in the face. All in the form of an adult men's shoe.

Baelee cries louder, as Belle stands motionless against the wall. She knows she must attend to her child but the shock won't allow her to move.

The shoe rolls off the dirt pile, landing onto the stone floor, and small bones fall out from the decaying boot.

“Shit,” she whimpers, body trembling with fright. Tears fall from her eyes as motion returns to her and she rips the work gloves from her hands, frantic. She dashes to the broken table and snatches up the baby monitor, then storms out of the cellar. Closing and locking the door behind her.

Belle isn't quite ready for this stage of her morbid venture. The gathering and disposal of the bones will have to wait a little bit longer. She needs some time to prepare herself for the next step.

##  **\-----**

Norman Gold slumps in a metal chair, clamping a firm grip around his Papa’s cane. He attends the Friday group therapy session at the Storybrooke Mental Hospital. It's his first group session since checking himself in. He spends most of the hour keeping his thoughts to himself and listening to everyone else's stories.  

“I didn't want to call you out,” the director of the session speaks. “But since it’s your first time here and we only have five minutes left. I'd like you to share something with the group.” She looks down at her notes and shuffles through the papers on her lap. She can’t recall this patient’s name by memory. “Norman Gold.”

He hoods his eyes up at the woman, scratching his stubbled face. He hasn't shaved a day since checking in. “I d-d-don't know what you want to know,” he stutters softly.

“Anything is fine. It doesn't matter. Just say something so that the group, and I can, get a sense of who you are,” she smiles kindly.

Norman lowers his head, hiding his face behind his silver locks. He nibbles on his bottom lip and closes his eye.

“Norman?” She tries to gain his attention.

He swiftly lifts his head, fire burning in his eyes, with a twitch in his upper lip. Robert Gold doesn't care much about the group, or her, getting to know them. “You want to know something about me, lass?” Tilts his head slightly to the left.

“Yes, we all would.”

“Well, no one will be telling you anything today.” Robert stands to his feet. “The things I’d say," he snarls through his teeth .  "Would only give you fucking nightmares." He turns his back to the group and limps to the door with the support of the cane.

Norman regains control and stops at the door, dropping his hand from the door knob. Dismayed by Roberts actions. “What d-d-did you do that for?”, Norman argues with his Papa.

“You weren't going to say anything,” he hisses back at himself. “I got you out of it.”

The woman looks on, jotting down notes to the odd scene she's witnessing. She had knowledge of Norman’s condition, but haven't had a chance to see the full extent of it until now.

“You d-d-don't know that and I d-d-didn't need you to get me out of anything.” Norman turns back to the group and addresses the director. “I've been m-m-married to my wife, Belle, for a little over four years,” Norman shares with the group. Telling this information in spite of everything Robert thought he wanted. “And we have a precious d-d-daughter together, Baelee Gold.”

“Thank you sharing that with us, Norman.” She closes her book of notes. “I know that was difficult for you to do.”

Norman nods and grips the shaft of the cane with both hands.

“That's all for this week,” she addresses the group. “I'll see you all next Friday.”

The patients of the therapy session begin clearing the room. Lunch will be served soon and most of the long time residents like to meet out in the courtyard before every meal. It’s a ritual the staff have no problem with as long as all who attend are civil.

Norman remains standing in his place, glaring down at the carpeted floor. Still clutching firmly to Robert's cane. If he isn't attending a private or group therapy session, eating or sleeping, Norman doesn't know what to do with himself in the hospital.

His heart aches everyday away from Belle.

This new, temporary, lifestyle is an ordeal Norman and Robert are not accustomed to. They have never had to conform to such a strict schedule and rules in their lives.

“So that's the one,” a woman's voice fills the nearly empty room.

Norman looks up, thinking he was the only person still inside. But he finds himself in the company of three bewitching ladies. A blond, a brunette and the last sports one of the most unnatural dye jobs Norman has ever seen.  

“Yes,” the lady with dark hair, dark eyes and beautiful dark skin replies to the stunning blond.

“That's the one with two?”, the lady with the hair of night and day, speaks with a posh accent.

“I just said yes,” the brunette replies harshly. “Didn't you just see what happened?”

Norman turns away from them and heads to the door. He has no idea what these women speak of and he doesn't care to know.

“Wait!” The blonde hops to her feet and cuts Norman off at the door. “Where are you going?”

Norman doesn't respond. He steps to the left to get around her.

“Hey!” She cuts off his path again. “I asked you a question. It's rude not to answer.”

“I know and th-th-that's why I didn't answer.”

“Well that stung,” she pouts.  

“That happens s-s-sometimes.”

“For someone with a stutter who doesn't speak much sure knows how to get their point across.” She crosses her arms, shifting her weight to the left. “Even though you are rude, I'm still going to be polite and introduce myself. I'm Maleficent, but I go by Mel.”

“Okay,” Norman shrugs.

“That's all you have to say?”

“I d-d-don't know what you want from me. I'm just trying to leave. So c-c-could you please get out of my way,” he says demanding.

“Okay, I'll tell you what I want. I want you to come with us.” She points to herself and the ladies behind him. “Ever since you've been here I’ve seen you moping around. And I gotta tell ya, it's pretty sad seeing your face like that. This place is already depressing and then you show up looking like this, makes it even worse.”

“I'm n-n-not the reason this place is depressing,” he replies defensive.

“Yeah, I know that.” Mel throws her hands up, seeking a truce. She can tell she’s just offended him. “Just, look, okay? We’re going out to the courtyard and I'm inviting you to join us.”

“Why?”

“Because I know you're sad, bored and lonely, and your skin is just craving to be out in the sun.”

“No,” he answer, never taking time to think over his reply. He tries to make another escape and steps pass Mel again.

“Why?” She blocks his path. “What did I ever do to you?”

“You keep talking to m-m-me for one thing. And cutting me off from le-leaving.”

“That's it?” She can't believe that's his only argument.

Norman grumbles to himself, grinding his teeth. Why did she have to target him?

“Okay, fine I get it. You don't want to come,” she smirks, flashing her pearly whites. “But what about the other one?”

“The other… What?” She’s confused him even more. All he wants to do is go.

“The other you.” Steps closer to him. “The guy that basically told the professor to go fuck herself. What about him? Does he wanna join us?”

“No,” Norman says boldly, shaking his head, sure of this decision.

Mel really doesn't want to take no for an answer. “Hey! Other guy that lives in there,” she lightly taps his head with her index finger.

“Stop that!” He swipes her hand away.

“Would you like to join us out in the courtyard, other guy? We're gonna steal juice boxes from the nurses lounge.”

“Leave me alone,” Norman huffs. He's reached his limit with her and storms his way through her, shoulder checking her in his pass.

Mel returns to her friends, laughing at the entire scene. “That one's wound up so tight.”

“Yeah, but he's just your type,” the patient with the posh accent comments. Taking out a cigarette from her gold cigarette case. “Not that one, per se. " She taps the cigarette on the back of the box. “But the other one. He seems like fun.”

Norman makes it out to the middle of the hall and freezes in his tracks. He stands motionless mumbling no repeatedly to himself. Fighting to keep control. He then takes in a sharp breath and returns to the room, walking with the cane.

Norman no longer has his hands at the wheel.

“Did you say you were going to steal juice boxes?” Robert Gold asks, thinking their idea as amateurish. But he really wants in on it. He hasn't felt the rush of an adrenaline driven heart in a week. At this point, he’ll try to get that feeling from anything. Even if it's from childish theft.

Mel scans her eyes over him. Noticing the distinct differences from the person that left and the one that returned. This one is using the cane for support, while the other just simply held it in his hand. “And which on are you?”, she asks as if she doesn't know the answer.

“I don't need to answer you," he replies smugly.

“You're just as rude as the other one.”

“Where do you think he gets it?”, he smirk, proud of his son.

“Hmmm,” she hums, crossing her arms. “I can live with rude.”

“Good. I thought I had to make you get used to it.”

Mel snickers in her hand, turning back to the women behind her, then leers back at Robert. “You can't make me do anything.” Crosses her arms again, staring dagger at him.

“We’ll see about that, lass.”

“Ha!... Yeah, we’ll see,” she chuckles again, a little impressed with his confidence. “Well, this is Ursula.” Mel points to the brunette from over her right shoulder. “And this it Cruella.” She repeats the gesture from over the left.

“It's a pleasure to meet all of you,” Robert greets the ladies.

“Yeah, right,” Cruella groans sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She stands from the metal chair, searching her pockets for matches.

“Alright, it's not,” he retracts his statement. “So are we going to get the drinks? Or was that just you blowing smoke from your asses?”

“Yes, we're going,” Ursula answers, standing to her feet.

“Let's go, then.” Robert steps to the right, allowing the ladies to go ahead of him.

##  **\-----**

In the unoccupied nurses lounge, restricted from any patients to enter, Robert and his three female acquaintances are digging in the refrigerator. Cruella grabs an apple juice box and stuffs it into her pocket, then Mel and Ursula follow.

“You're each just taking one?”, Robert asks. It's unbelievable to him that they would take all of this risk just for one box each.

“There's no need to be greedy when we can come back,” Mel explains. “Besides we can't exactly carry much.”

“Huh,” Robert gruffs. He knew they would be amateurs, but he didn't expect them to be this low. “Watch and learn.” He lines ten boxes in the hem of his pants and overs the bulkiness with his shirt.

“That's gonna make you walk funny and they're gonna notice,” Cruella says.

“I already walk funny.” He struts to the door and peeks out of the window, making sure the coast is clear. “Are you coming or what?” He opens the door and leave the lounge without them.

The women stuff their pockets with another box and dash out of the room behind him. They follow him down several halls and reach the patients living quarters.  

“Well that was interesting,” Robert says opening the door to his room. He doesn't find his roommate inside and he invites the women in.

“What was interesting?” Ursula asks, sitting on Robert's roommate’s bed.

“Your lack of balls.” He removes the boxes from his pants and drops them into the drawer of his nightstand. “Please excuse my choice of wording.” He keeps the last box in his hand for himself. “But you do lack balls.”

“We have balls,” Cruella argues.

“I’m pretty sure you do, but I didn't see them today.” He tears the plastic straw from the front of the box and stabs it into the little hole on top.

Mel steps closer to Robert with an intimidating gleam in her eyes. “You want us to prove ourselves to you? The new guy? Ha!” How dare he make it seem as though they're auditioning for him. “We have a level of freedom in this place that you do not currently own, Norman. You should be proving yourself to us.”

He takes a drink of the cold apple juice, unaffected by Mel’s attempt at aggression. “First of all, I'm Robert,” he snarls through his teeth. “Secondly, I need to know if you’re worth my time.” He takes another drink. “You see, I won't be here long,” states confidently. He won't allow himself to be in the hospital no more than another week. But his stay at the hospital isn't only his call. “And I thought you could be the ones to help me pass the time here. So far, I don't think you are.”

“We know how to have fun here,” she barks back.

“Well prove it.”

“Fine. We will.” She looks to the other girls and they reply with a nod. “Tonight. At dinner.”

“I'll be looking forward to it,” he says with a smirk.

##  **\-----**

Lunch in the cafeteria is served everyday at twelve o'clock. On Friday and Saturdays, lunch followed by family visiting hours. Norman is expecting to see Belle today. He talked to her on the phone Wednesday night and she promised him that she wouldn't miss their first visit for anything.

Norman sits on the couch in the patients rec room and watches a daytime soap opera with his roommate,  Jefferson Hatter. He stares at the screen of the idiot box, watching the moving images, but he doesn't follow the story. He's really only sitting here waiting for the head nurse to inform him that he has a visitor.

“Selena came back from the dead last month,” Jefferson says. Giving Norman the backstory of what's currently happening on the soap. “She's pregnant from her sister’s boyfriend and she only did that for revenge. She’s trapping Robin Wood in an unwanted relationship. Making it difficult for her sister, Queenie, to have a real life with Robin without her being in it. I tell ya, it can get confusing at times but it's damn interesting to watch. Last week, we found out that Peter was Mr. Silver’s dad. I know what you’re thinking, _‘but Peter looks younger than Mr. Silver_ ,’ that’s true. But Peter got plastic surgery to make himself look younger. He was in deep with the mob and needed to change his appearance.”

“Norman Gold.” The head nurse step in front of the television. “Your wife is here to see you.”

Norman’s heart skips a beat. They're finally here. “Th-th-thank you, Nurse Ratched.” He stands from the couch.

“I'll show you to the visiting lounge.”

Norman nods and follows the nurse.

“When you come back,” Jefferson turns in the couch, watching Norman leave the area. “I'll tell you about everyone’s plan to go to hell and bring back a dead serial killer.”

##  **\-----**

Norman walks down to the visitors lounge a few paces behind the nurse. His heart thumps out of his chest with each step he takes. It's only been a week since he's seen his wife, but it feels like a lifetime. He walks by the window to the lounge and he sees that his family are the only ones inside. Thrilled to have the room all to themselves.

Belle’s eyes fill with tears at the sight of her husband. She picks up Baelee from the couch and meets Norman at the door.

Norman enters the room and instantly wraps his arms around his girls. He buries his bearded face into Belle’s warm neck. This moment feels just like home.

“Oh, Norman,” she sobs, wrapping her arm tighter around him. “I've missed you so much.”

“I know,” he murmurs on her skin. “I've m-m-missed you too.” He takes in a deep breath of her scent, smelling the lavender-honey soap he picked out for her. Then gently pulls out of her loving embrace. He doesn't really want to let go of his wife, but needs to hold his daughter. “C-c-come here, sweet pea.”

Baelee smiles at her father and jumps into his arms. She doesn't know where he's been, but she's excited to see him again.

“Daddy missed you.” He hugs her tightly, kissing her head.

“Da da,” Baelee coos in her baby talk and pulls her father's hair with both hands.

Norman eyes widens and he gawks at Belle. He just heard the sweetest voice in the world. “She c-c-can say my name?”, he chokes back tears.

“Yes. She's been saying it all week. My heart breaks every time she says it and you're not there to hear it.”

“Oh, Belle. Please d-d-don't be sad every time she says it. Okay?”

“Okay, Norman,” she wipes her tears. “I’ll try not to be.”

“I just heard her and it was absolutely be-beautiful. Don’t let something that beautiful m-m-make you sad.”

“Alright, sweetie. I won't.”

He cups the back of the baby’s head and kisses her repeatedly on the cheek. “You're so smart, Bae.” He rubs his nose lightly against her soft skin. “You're so smart,” he whispers. Norman takes Belle’s hand and leads them to the couch.

Belle sits close to Norman and grazes her hand across his cheek. “You haven't been shaving,” she giggles softly. His face is so abrasive against her palm.

“I only sh-sh-shave for you,” he smirks.

“You liar.” She runs her thumb over his bottom lip. “You like your face smooth.”

“Yes. I do,” he gives a short low chuckle and turns away from her, feeling a hollowness sweep across him. A sensation he's felt everyday of his stay at the hospital. “I… I just d-d-don't feel like myself here. I'm still g-g-getting used to everything.”

“Oh, sweetie.” She gently turns him back to face her. Why does he still look away when he feels so emotional? “I hate seeing you like this,” she says and kisses his cheek. “I know how hard this must be for you.”

“It is hard,” he sniffs. “B-b-but I'll be okay.”

“Are you sure?” She caresses her hand over his rough stubble. “I worry about you here.”

“I'm sure, d-d-dearie. I'll be okay,” he assures her and sits the baby on the floor to watch her practice her standing. “She's getting really g-g-good at pulling herself up on the table and st-standing on her own.”

“Yes she is. I can’t sit my drink on the coffee table anymore. She likes to knock cups over.”

“Our little g-g-giggle monster is growing up and I'm missing it.” Norman lowers his head, feeling shame about the state of his life. “This isn't the kind of f-f-father I wanted to be.” He's said that a million time to himself and aloud.

She slowly lifts his head. The kind of father he is isn't shameful. She knows he's been nothing but amazing to their daughter. “You're a good father and you haven't missed much. You truly haven't. It's only been a week.”

“She learned to s-s-say my name in week, Belle, and she'll be walking soon. What am I g-g-gonna miss next week?” He picks up Baelee and sits her back on his lap. He needs her close to him.

“I don't know the answer to that.” She takes his hand.

“It's okay, Belle. I d-d-didn't expect you to.” He kisses the crown of Baelee’s head.

Belle’s heart shatters to the knowledge that Norman will miss more time in Baelee's life. There's nothing she can truly do about it. Pictures and videos are not the same as actually being there at the moment something happens. But it’s the only thing she can do and has started doing during Norman’s time away. His stay in the hospital is necessary for their family to be a healthy one. Norman must take care of himself.

“What kind of treatment are you on, honey?” She changes the subject away from their daughter and onto him. “Are you sleeping well?”

“I've been sleeping okay. I m-m-miss laying next to you, but I've been g-g-getting some sleep. I dream about you and Bae every nigh. I think that's why I'm a-able to sleep. I get to see you.”

“That's good, Norman,” she smiles. “I dream about you too. I've been worrying about you being able to sleep.”

“Well, you d-d-don't have to worry about that, my love.”

“Alright.” She kisses his hand. “So what about the treatment?”

“Umm… Well…” He’s hesitant to say, but she has to knows the steps he must to take. “There isn't a cure for d-d-dissociative identity disorder,” he pauses. Turning away from Belle again. Feeling his stomach beginning to cramp and the walls closing in around him. “That was str-strange to say. I've never actually c-c-called this sickness by it's name. I d-d-don't think I've ever said that out loud in my life.”

“It's good to be self aware of it, sweetie.”

Norman lets go of her hand, wiping his sweaty palm on his white hospital issued slacks. “I know, b-b-but it still feels strange.” Takes a deep breath, holding back the tears in his eyes. He doesn't want to spend their entire visit crying. “Anyways.” He take back her hand. “The treatment is talk therapy. Kinda like we've already d-d-done with Dr. Hopper. There are a lot of th-th-things that I don't remember happening to me or things that I've d-d-done. They think if I remember, it can help, and I can start h-h-healing from it.”

“They want you to remember everything?”, she questions. Having Norman trying to remember everything that's happened to him sounds like it could take a long time. Belle isn't sure of how long she can live without him. But if this is what he has to do, she will be his support every step of the way.

“I d-d-don't know, but there are a few things we can try that we d-d-didn't with Dr. Hopper.”

“What's that?”

“Well, Hopper’s treatment was r-r-reintegration, which obviously, only worked for awhile.”

The doctors explained to Norman what could have been the factor behind Dr. Hopper’s treatment not working. Being that Norman is a man in his fifties relearning a whole new way of being, which is what has to be done with reintegration, is something that could be strenuous for one of age. It can and has been done in the past, but it's a long and difficult journey that could all fail once again.  

“We could try Dr. Hopper’s treatment again,” Norman says. “But I d-d-don't think I want to try that again. It would f-f-feel like killing Papa.” Norman can't see himself killing Robert. They do have their differences, and issues with each other, but he still cares for him. He always will. “It felt th-th-that way the first time, like I was killing him, b-b-but I thought that's what was best at the time. Papa was so out of con-control then and I just wanted him gone. B-b-but he's changed so much now. I still can’t stand him sometimes, but I d-d-don't want him to die. I don't want a part of me to die.”

“I completely understand that, honey,” she assures him. “I don't want you to feel like you're killing part of yourself. That would be horrible and you don't need to go through that again.” She rests her head on his shoulder. “So what else can we try?”

Since Norman has been living the majority of his life with Robert being so dominant, his mind has become accustomed to this way of living. It's his coping skill. The doctors explain that Norman may not want to learn a new coping skill, since he's so familiar with the way things are now. They're hoping that modifying his way of coping with stressful situations could be the best treatment for him. There is a chance for Norman and Robert to live a better life.

“Finding a way for Papa and I to b-b-both live together,” he confides to his wife. “Coexisting with him is another treatment.”

Belle lifts her head from his shoulder. “Coexisting?” She didn't expect both personalities living together would be something the doctors would actually condone as a solution to the illness.

“Yes, Belle,” he nods. “Th-th-they can help us set goals to achieve a more b-b-balanced life together. They also suggested some hyp-hypnosis.”

“What would hypnosis do?”

“It can help m-m-me try to reach some of those lost memories. So that I can face them.”

Belle feels that hypnosis might not be the right avenue for him to take. Remembering what he did to Malcolm in the presence of a psychologist will not go well with any future they may have together. Belle can not have her husband locked up for murder.

“Which way are you thinking of going?”, she asks. Secretly hoping that he doesn't choose hypnosis.

“I was th-th-thinking coexisting might be best,” he explains. “I've actually thought about that b-b-before I came to the hospital. I told that to the d-d-doctors and th-th-that's what prompt them into suggesting co-coexistence as a treatment.”

“Really? You've… You've thought about this already? When?”

“After Papa saved you from the Mendel's. I th-th-thought he should have a chance to live some kind of life. But I d-d-didn't know the best way of getting that started. That's why I d-d-didn't tell you.”

Belle blinks, almost speechless. “I’m sorry, Norman. I… I don't know why I never thought you’d be so open to that. I don't know why this is so shocking to me.”

“Probably b-b-because I've been so open in expressing my ill feeling toward Papa.”

“I don't know, sweetie. Probably. I'm sorry.”

“You d-d-don't have to apologize for that. It's not your fault. Th-th-that was mine.”

“Well…” She rest her head back on his shoulder. “I think finding a way of coexisting is best for you too. The doctors can help you with getting everything started. And if that's what you wanna do, I'll be here for you.” She thinks this is the only way for them all to be happy.

“I think it's what I want to do. I'm also…” He bounces Bealee on his knee. She becoming a little restless. “I'm also seriously th-th-thinking about the hypnosis. I can't keeping living without knowing what has h-h-happened to me.”

Belle can only see a bad outcome from hypnosis. She tries to suggest a different way for him to get the answers he seeks. “Have you talked to Robert about this? Because I think he might be able to help you find what you're looking for. I've noticed that he remembers things that you don't.”

“Papa isn't g-g-going to help me, Belle. We haven't talked m-m-much here and when we do it’s just an argument.”

“I can try to talk to him for you. He has to help you. Especially if you think that it's best for you two to live together.”

“No, d-d-don't talk to him about any of this, not right now. I'm not sure about a lot of th-th-things and I still have some thinking to do.”

“Doesn't he already know?” She's sure that Robert has been listening in on Norman’s meetings with the doctors. It would be unlike him if he hasn't.

“Yes, I think he d-d-does.”

“I know he does.” She lifts her head from his shoulder and gazes into his deep brown eyes. “He’s always with you. He wouldn't be your papa if he's not looking out for you. I know he's been listening to everything from the doctors say. Making sure that they're telling you the right things. He just hasn't said anything about it yet. But if you think it's best for me not to say anything to him about what you're contemplating on, I won't. You take your time, sweetie, and don't rush to any decisions.”

“I won't rush anything, Belle. I promise.”

“Good.”

Norman looks down at their hands laced together, then gazes back at her. There's so many things running through his mind and he knows that there are a million things running through hers as well. Belle loves him with all of her heart, but Norman knows that some of her worries are not only for him. He isn't quite sure how to feel about this. But if he's going to coexist with Robert, whatever this thing between his Papa and Belle is, is something he will have to come to terms with. One way or the other.

“C-c-can I ask you something, Belle?”

“Of course you can.”

“Please be h-h-honest with me,” he licks his lip. This is the hardest thing he's had to ask her in a week.

“I will.”

He bites his bottom lip, hesitating a little longer. But he needs to ask her. “Do you want to talk to Papa too?”, he asks without a stutter.

Belle squeezes his hand and takes a deep breath. “I came here to see you,” she answers truthfully.

Norman has been the only one calling Belle every day. Robert has not. She doesn’t understand why he hasn't called to talk. They had parted ways on good terms with each other.

“That's not what I asked you, Belle.” Norman knows that she has told the truth, but it is not absolute. “I need to know if you want to talk to him.”

“Honestly?”

“Yes, Belle, honestly. That's all I ask.”

“Yes,” she confesses. “I would like to talk to him.”

Norman's heart sinks to the pit of of his stomach and he takes a deep breath. He know this would be the answer, but he still wasn't quite prepared. “Okay,” he sighs out and kisses Baelee on the cheek. “Well…” He kisses her again and again. “I g-g-guess it's time to say goodbye then.”

“Goodbye?” She looks at the clock on the wall. “We still have twenty minutes to our visit.”

“I know that, my love.” He gives Belle a peck on the cheek as well. “B-b-but you want to talk to him and I think you should.”

“You do?” She can't believe how much strength she can see in  Norman only after a week in the hospital. He has grown so much and she couldn't be more proud of him. She feels that she has some growing of her own to do. She owes him that. “That's very… That's very compassionate of you to split our time together for him to have a little with me.”

“I'm only d-d-doing this for you. Not for him,” he boldly states. “You c-c-care about him and I know you're not g-g-going to be able to leave without knowing that he's okay too.”

“You’re right, Norman. I won't.”

“I know that.” He buries his nose in Baelee's hair and breathes in the scent of her bubblegum shampoo. “Daddy loves you and I'll miss you.” He kisses her head and sits her gently on Belle’s lap. He then leans into Belle and kisses her lips for the first time in a week.

“Mmm,” she hums. His beard tickles her nose but she doesn't break away from him. His lips taste too sweet to let go.

“I've b-b-been waiting for that,” he murmurs and nips at her lips again.

“Was it worth the wait?”

“Yes.” He touches his brow to hers, gazing lovingly into her deep ocean blues and kisses her once more. “Are you coming b-b-back tomorrow?” He rubs Baelee's tummy and tickles her. Her laughter always brightens his day.

“Yes,” Belle giggles at their daughter’s chuckle. “I'll be here, Norman. I'll never miss a visiting day.”

“Alright, my love. I'm g-g-going to go now, before I change my mind.”

“Okay, honey.”

“I love you, Belle.”

“I love you too.”

Norman stands from the couch and leaves the lounge. His heart aches with each step he take away from his family. He can't believe that he’s actually giving up time with his wife and daughter to share it with Robert.

Norman stops at the window and stands with his back against it. He runs his hands through his hair and closes his eyes tightly. Having an internal conversation with himself.

He suddenly pops open his eyes and limps back into the lounge.

Belle stands with the baby in her arms as he returns to the room. “You need to help Norman,” she barks, saying exactly what's on her mind. She couldn’t hold it in any longer.

Robert grumbles, this isn’t the welcoming he was expecting. “Norman gets greeted with hugs, but I’m greeted with orders yelped at me.” He limps to the couch. “It's nice to see you too.”

“He needs to remember what he's done and you have to tell him. This is what's best for both of you.”

“Can I hold, Nugget?” He ignores her plea and sits on the couch.

“You know about the hypnosis.” She taps Baelee lightly on the back, calming her down from reaching for Robert.

The baby girl doesn't know the differences between the two men. All she see and wants is her father.

“You know what can happen while he's under,” Belle continues to state.

“Norman won't be going under.” he says confidently. “Can I hold the baby now?”

“How do you know he won't?”

“Because I'm going to tell him. I had already planned on telling him.”

When Robert learned of how remembering the past could help Norman heal, he decided that keeping what happened to Malcolm from Norman was no longer protecting him.  

“Really?”, she asks.

“Yes,” he nods. “I know what could happen if he remembers while in the room with those quacks and I know what their next step would be.”

Norman and Robert would never be free men if any of the doctors learned of their murderous past.

“Okay.” She steps closer to him. She thought he would be more stubborn than this. “When are you going to tell him?”

“I don't know, but I promise you I will,” he assures her. “Telling your son that he's a killer isn't exactly an easy thing to do, you know.” Robert knows that this will be a heart wrenching experience. He never wanted to tell his son of the deadly things he’s capable of, but for Norman’s well being he's going to have to. “I don't know when I'll tell him, but he’ll know soon. I have to prepare myself for this too.”

“I didn't imagine it to be easy for you. I never have.” She takes another step closer to the couch. “I just wanted to make sure that you tell him, because I can't do it. I shouldn't do it. It would be better coming from you.”

Belle knows that this will be another grueling situation for Norman to handle. But she believes if Robert tells him and explains why they lived in such isolation for the thirty-nine years before she came to the motel, Norman will better understand the lengths Robert took in protecting him. She also believes that's when Norman can truly begin his healing process and start learning to forgive himself.

“I understand what you mean, Belle,” Robert says. “This is something I have to do.”

“Okay.” She finally rest the baby on his lap and sits next to him.

Robert smiles at Baelee and tassels the curls on her head. He's missed her more than he thought he would.

“I'm sorry that wasn't such a warm welcome,” Belle apologizes.

“It's alright, sweetheart. You needed to do that.”

“Yes I did need to do it and that was also… Umm…”. She stops for a moment and folds her hands together, keeping them from nervous jitters. What she has to say next, she’s kept to herself for a week. “That was also, actually, triggered by something I've been doing at home.”

“What do you mean by that?”

She turns away from him, thinking of the hours she spent in the cellar, digging up bones and decayed clothing. It all refuels her anger. “You haven't called me all week!”, she suddenly yelps.

Robert's jaw drops to the floor. What has gotten into her? “I know and I’m sorry,” he apologizes as well. “I just figured the phone calls should be for you and Norman. I'll call you if you want me to.”

“I needed you to call me.” She taps his shoulder with a closed fist. There wasn't much force behind it, but she just needed to let out a bit of her frustration.

“Okay, okay, I see you're freaking out.” He lays Baelee down on the couch, takes her bottle out from the baby bag on the floor and gives it to his granddaughter. He then turns to Belle, giving her all of his attention. She desperately needs it right now. “What the hell have you been doing at the house, Belle?”

She takes in a deep breath and sighs out. “I couldn’t live with it anymore,” she confides, speaking more calmly. Had he called her just once, she could have had this out already. “I couldn't live with knowing it was still there.”

Robert blinks, confused by the nature of this conversation. “What are you talking about?”

“Him…” She leans forward. “In the cellar…”, she whispers. “I found him.”

Robert’s eyes widen with shock plastered on his features. She has done something he wouldn't have imagined she’d ever do. “You dug up the bastard!?” 

“Yes.”

“Belle…”

“I had too!”, she interrupts him. “Everything felt strange knowing that he was there. Especially since I'm in the house alone. He had to go, so I got rid of him.”

“You got him out!?” Robert’s still trying to wrap his mind around the situation.

“Most of him.” With two hundred and six bones in the human body, Belle knows that some small pieces of him are still there. “I got enough out so that it feels more normal in the house.”

“Oh, Belle.” He wraps his arms tightly around her. “You didn't have to do that. I would have done it for you.”

“I had to get it done now. I couldn't wait for you to get out of the hospital for it.”

“I'm so sorry, Belle. I'm not even in the house and you're still cleaning up my mistakes.”

“It's over now, Robert. There's nothing you can do about it.”

“You amaze me.” He pulls out of her arms and cups her cheek. “You're so brave. Everyday I find a new reason to love you.”

“I wasn't brave. I was scared and angry. It was the first time I've seen him. He became real. I always knew he was real, because the pain he caused you and Norman is real. But to see him in that hole, a hole he had every right to be in, just changed everything for me.” She wipes her hands on her dress, feeling the dirt from digging still stuck to them.

Digging up those bones was not the most horrendous thing Belle has ever seen or done. But it was one of the most challenging acts she’s done on her own. Killing Cora in the motel parlor was a raw and primal instinct to save her daughter’s life. She didn't have to calculate a plan and follow through with it. The events of that night happen instantaneously. The removal of Malcolm’s remains, however, was an undertaking she had to organize. Completing the task was not an easy feet, physically or mentally.

“I saw my husband’s monster,” Belle resumes her confession. “And I couldn't go back to stop any of the detestable things he did to you and Norman. I couldn't stop him from running a little boy’s life. But what I could do was get him far away from the people he hurt. So I did. I put him somewhere where he can continue rotting in hell. He didn't deserve to be in a house where we’re trying to raise a happy and healthy child.”

“That sounds like bravery to me, Belle.”

“Well, I still don’t feel like it was brave.” She wipes his arms around her and nestles into his chest. She longed to be in his arms this way.

“Oh, Belle, please don't cry.” He kisses the crown of her head, comforting her the best way he can. “He never shed a tear for Norman, please don't shed more for him.”

“I'm not crying, Robert. I'm finished crying over this.”

“That's good, sweetheart.”

“I do see the bones sometimes when I close my eyes.”

“That will go away. I promise it will.” He kisses her again and again. Regretting not being there for her, regretting not picking up the phone to call her. This is something she couldn’t tell Norman, not at this point in their lives. She needed him to talk to her and he wasn’t there.

“I know it will stop.”

Robert holds Belle against his chest and watches Baelee fall asleep on the couch. Learning of what Belle has done is one of the most selfless acts he has ever heard. She has shown, time and again, that there is no limit to what she’ll do for the ones she loves.

“Belle?” Robert breaks the silence between them

“Yes?”

“I need to know where you put him.”

“Why?”

“Norman might ask for proof and he's going to need to see something to believe me.”

“The only thing you can show him as proof is the destroyed cellar. I drove the bones outside of Storybrooke and dumped them in a river that runs out into the ocean.”

“You did all of this with the baby?”

“She didn't see anything but her mother getting rid of trash bags. She never saw the cellar or any of the bones. I kept her from everything.”

“I’m sorry that you had to do any of that.” He kisses her head again and again, but it isn't enough. Nothing he can do in this moment is enough. “And I’m sorry that I didn’t call you.”

“It's all over now.” She lifts her head from his chest and gazes into his teary eyes. She can see how desperate he is to not let the tears flow. “There's nothing more to do about it.”

“I know.” He rakes his fingers through her long silky hair. “I just wish I could.”

Belle swipes her thumb across his cheek as if she was wiping away a tear. He'll try not to let any of them flow, but she wants him to know that she'll dry them away. “I know something you could do.” She sits up, licking her lips. “You could kiss me.”

“I was feeling a bit hesitant to ask you that.”

“Why?”

“Because I wasn't sure if that's what you wanted from me.”

“It is what I want from you.” She slowly tilts into him, biting her bottom lip. “You don’t have to ask me to kiss me anymore.”

“Are you sure, Belle?”

She presses her lips to his, taking away his breath. “Yes,” she breathes upon his lips. “I'm sure.”

“Oh, Belle.” He kisses her firmly, wrapping his arms around her, drawing her closer her him.

“Mmm… Mmm…”, she moans, parting her lips, inviting his tongue inside her mouth. His beard still tickles hers nose, but she's starting to get used to it.

“Mr. Gold?”, the nurse that has been monitoring their time, says at the doorway. “I'm sorry, but your time for today is up.”

Robert breaks away from Belle’s luscious lips and turns to the nurse with rage gleaming in his eyes. He had no idea that their visit was so short.

Belle quickly turns him back to face her and the fire in his eyes subsides. “I'm coming back tomorrow,” she promises.

“You are?”

“Yes, Robert, I am. I'll never miss a visiting day.”

“Alright, my love.” He kisses her cheek. “Do you need help getting Nugget ready to go?”

“No… No…” She shakes her head. “When I said goodbye to Norman, he immediately left so that you had enough time with me. I need you to do the same. I can’t let you have no more time than him.”

“That's fair.”

“I think for all of this to work everything has to be fair.”

“Alright, my love. You're absolutely right.” He stands from the couch and kisses Baelee on the cheek, then focuses back on Belle. “Tomorrow them?”

“Yes, tomorrow.”

“Good,” he smirks and limps to the door.

“You better fucking call me,” she howls just before he leaves the lounge.

He turns back to her, with a flirtatious grin. “I'll try to remember,” he teases.

Belle watches him gimp out of the lounge and gathers her daughters things. She leaves the hospital, with Baelee snuggling in her arms, feeling more relieved that she got a few thing off of her chest. And now shes beginning to see a brighter future for all four of them. She knows that there are rocky roads ahead and that there are steps she still must take to see that bright future become a reality.

Her visit with Norman insured her decision in seeking help for herself. If therapy could give him so much strength, it can do the same for her. She didn't feel the need to disclose this choice on her first visit with Norman and Robert. She was unsure that she wouldn't fall through on her decision, but now she has the confidence to do it.

Belle has made an appointment for her first personal session with Dr. Hopper. She will be in his office early on Monday morning.

##  **\-----**

Dinner at the Storybrooke Mental Hospital is usually an uneventful time of day. Most patients have had all their daily meds by this hour and the nurse staff is able to work their shifts a little more casually. But with Robert Gold’s acquaintance with three seemingly unruly ladies earlier in the day, tonight’s dinner will not be the norm.  

Norman Gold sits in the cafeteria at the picnic style table with his roommate, Jefferson, sitting across from him. When Jefferson isn't rambling on about the latest episode of his favorite television shows, he and Norman have pleasant conversations with each other. Being that they’re both fathers of young children, Jefferson and Norman share common ground.

“She said m-m-my name today,” Norman speaks proudly of his daughter.

“Was it the first time you've heard her say it?”, Jefferson asks. Taking a bite of the lasagna he chose from tonight's Italian night cafeteria menu.

“Yes.”

“I remember when Grace said my name for the first time. It was an incredible feeling. Makes you really feel like a father, doesn't it?”

“Yes. It was the most be-beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.”

“You should try to keep those kind of memories with you during your stay here. Things can get depressing and very dark at times. You're going to need your daughter’s light to guide you back. My Grace has done that for me, countless times.”

“I’ll re-remember that.” Norman takes a drink from his juice box. He found a bunch of them in his nightstand of the room after his visit with Belle. He knows that they came from Robert, but he still isn't sure why he left so many. Maybe they're a little peace treaty.

“You’re going to have too,” Jefferson replies.

Mel steps up to Norman and Jefferson's table, with Cruella & Ursula at her side. “Which one are you?”, she asks. Resting her tray on the table and making herself comfortable next to Norman.

Norman ignores her ask and continues drinking his juice.

“You can't really tell with these two,” Cruella comments.

“I don’t think you’re really supposed to tell,” Jefferson chimes in. “They’re both the same person.”

“You’re supposed to tell, trust me,” Mel states. “One of them has fire flowing through his veins just like a dragon and the other one… I don't know… He’s hard to figure out.”

Norman’s hands clenches into tight fists and his blood begins to boil. This conversation happening around him, about him, and not including him, is a situation that always occurred during his years in school. Back then, he never spoke out against it. “Stop talking about me like I’m not here!”, he demands, without a stutter, slamming his fists on the table.

Norman’s little outburst catches the attention of an orderly and he makes his way to the table.

Ursula stops the man in his tracks. If he takes Norman away they won't be able to have their fun. “He's okay, Tiny,” she assures the man, resting her hands on her hips. She and the other two women do have a level of trust with the staff. “I don't think the food is agreeing with him,” she lies.

“Just keep it down over here,” he says to the entire table and retakes his post.

“I'm sorry, Norman,” Jefferson apologizes. “I didn't mean to upset you.”

“You better not have fucking meant it,” Robert snaps in his low Scottish brogue. “Norman had to deal with that shit his entire life. That's not gonna happen here,” he groans through his uneven teeth. “Everyone at this table is on my good side, for now, don't find yourself on my bad.”

“Wow, you change quickly,” Mel says, very impressed. She's completely fascinated by the dual personalities. “How do you do that?”

He turns to her, tilting his head to the right. “Does it fucking matter?”

“I suppose it doesn't,” she flashes a coquettish grin. “Glad you could make it, by the way.”

Robert ignores her coy smile of invitation and leers down at the tray before him. “What is this shit?”, he pushes the tray away.

Mel leans into his ear, “It's ammo,” she whispers.

“Ammo?”, he arches a brow.

“Yep. Lemme show ya.” She digs her hand into the cold spaghetti on her tray and looks around at the staff in the cafeteria. “The first hurl can't be seen.”

Robert beams a devilish smirk as he realizes what these ladies have planned for tonight. He may have wrongly judged their lack of cojones. “Do it,” he demands.

“With pleasure.” Mel waits for the perfect time to strike. Then tosses the saucy pasta on the man who happens to be sitting behind Jefferson.

The man immediately turns around, rubbing the food from his hair. “Who threw that?”, he orders for an answer.

Cruella & Ursula, unbeknown to Jefferson, both point at him.

The man stands with his tray and hovers it above Jefferson's head, then dumps the contents upon him.

Robert burst out in an open mouth laughter at Jefferson’s misfortune. This is beginning to look like a highly entertaining night.

Jefferson quivers with repulsion. “You think that's funny?” He grabs a handful of lasagna from his plate.

“Yes I think it’s funny,” Robert guffaws at his reply.

“Well how do you like it.” Jefferson catapults his dinner across the table.

Robert ducks in a blink of an eye and the food lands onto the poor unfortunate soul behind him.

Now that all the cards are in play for the trio of women’s little scheme, Mel gives the command for all out war. “Food fight!”

The entire cafeteria explodes in the most hellish scene of questionable food being flung at each other. Every patient in the room is in on the playful act. No one is holding back.

The nurses and orderlies in the cafeteria jump into action to stop this childish display. But with every patient enjoying themselves being covered in muck, they will have to call for reinforcements.

Sirens suddenly sound across the whole hospital and the cafeteria fills with more orderlies to control the chaos.

“What the hell is that?” Robert chucks a roll across the room and covers his ears from the screeching horn.

“That means recess is over.” Mel swiftly grabs his hand to make their escape, but Robert's ankle keeps them from getting far. Their exit is cut off by two members of staff.

The orderlies separate Mel and Robert, dragging them out of the cafeteria.

Mel breaks free from the woman restraining her and rushes towards Robert. She grabs hold of his filthy face and sensually licks his nose. “See you after lock down, baby,” she winks.

Robert fumes to her uninvited touch. “Don't you ever touch me like that again!” He tries to fight his way free from the man holding him back, but he’s unsuccessful. “Don't fucking do it again!”, he roars, being hauled out of the cafeteria.  

No other woman can touch him in that manner. Only Belle.

“All of this was just for you!”, she yells back with a fiendish chuckle while being tugged away.

All in the cafeteria are escorted and locked into their rooms. During rare cases of large disorder towards authority, such as a food fight, the hospital shuts down to retain control of the facility. All patients will remain in their rooms for the next twelve hours and visits from family will be restricted until the next visiting day. Everyone must face the consequences of tonight's dirty act.


End file.
